The pirates of Fairy Tail
by Maka81
Summary: Feles Armageddon est une jeune femme de 17 ans qui, obéissant aux ordres de sa tutrice, se retrouve embarquée dans une chasse aux trésors et dans un monde de piraterie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je me réveillai. Je sentis une sorte de ballottement et devinai que je me trouvais sur un bateau. C'était bien ma veine : moi qui détestais l'eau, j'en étais maintenant entourée de toutes parts !

Je me décidai à ouvrir mes yeux qui croisèrent un regard bleu azur. Les souvenirs de hier me revinrent alors en mémoire...

Ma magie qui s'appelait Arceus fonctionnait grâce à des cristaux cachés un peu partout dans l'univers. De ces cristaux, il ne m'en manquait plus qu'un pour les avoir tous. Et hier matin pendant que je dormais tranquillement et que je profitais pleinement de mes _vacances_, Lysianne (ma tutrice) grâce à ma montre magique et high-tech, m'envoya un message me disant qu'elle et toute son équipe avaient trouvé mon dernier cristal sur la planète de Fiore (où la magie existait donc je pourrais l'utiliser sans crainte) à l'endroit où se trouvait un trésor fabuleux laissé par un ancien pirate du nom de Gold Roger... Elle m'avait ensuite envoyé (par ma montre magique) une carte et m'avait dit de m'y téléporter tout de suite, vacances ou pas vacances...

Je m'étais donc téléportée dans ce monde de « Fiore » et m'étais retrouvée à la tombée de la nuit, à cause du décalage horaire, dans une ruelle sombre entourée de bandits, qui qu'en ils virent la carte que j'avais en main me foncèrent dessus pour me la prendre et sûrement aussi me tuer. Ne comptant pas me laisser faire, j'utilisai ma magie :

- « Par la magie d'Arceus transformation en berserk du feu ! »

Me voilà maintenant dans une armure rouge et une grande hache de guerre dans les mains avec mes longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une tresse et mes oreilles et ma queue de chat. J'assommais ensuite le plus d'ennemis que je pouvais mais ils étaient nombreux et malheureusement le sort de téléportation m'avais pris beaucoup de magie et m'avait fatiguée. J'utilisai alors un sort qui serait sûrement le dernier que je pourrais faire et qui je l'espérais les achèverait tous.

- « Inferno ! »

La plus part de mes ennemis furent touchés par la grande voire énorme flamme que j'avais provoquée mais il en restait toujours. Mes jambes commençaient à flanchées, j'étais à court de magie pour un autre sort et ma dignité m'empêchait de m'enfuir. J'entendis alors des voix et aperçu deux ombres, étaient telles amies ou ennemies ? Je ne pus le savoir car je m'évanouis sur le coup et sentis qu'on me rattrapée avant que je ne touche le sol.

Une voix qu'il me semblais avoir déjà entendue me sortis de mes pensées. C'était la personne a qui appartenait le regard bleu, qui était en fait un jeune homme de 17 ans comme moi, blond et plus costaud. Il me demandait si j'allais bien.

- « Oui, ça va mais peux tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?, lui ai-je demandé.

-Rogue et moi, il désigna un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouges qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, t'avons trouvée dans une ruelle entourée de bandits, je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne tombes par terre puis nous nous sommes débarrassés des bandits et enfin nous t'avons amenée ici, voilà , me répondit-il.

-Ah merci... Et on est où ici ?, lui redemandai-je.

-De rien, et on est sur le bateau pirate de Fairy Tail, me répondit-il tout fier. »

« Pirate » ce mot résonna dans ma tête, il allait falloir que j'en deviennes une moi aussi de « pirate » si je veux trouver le trésor dans lequel se trouve mon cristal... L'autre homme eu l'air de me remarquer enfin et me posa cette question :

- « Qu'est ce que ces gens te voulaient ?

-Ça, leurs dit-je en sortant ma carte.

-Mais... c'est... la carte de la route de tous les périls ! Rogue va chercher le vieux !, balbutia l'un de mes sauveurs. »

Le brun s'exécuta et sortit de la cabine où nous étions pendant que le blond essayait de digérer la nouvelle. « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette carte ? » pensai-je. Le blond n'allait pas tarder à répondre à ma question :

- « Comment t'a fait pour avoir la carte qui mène au trésor de Gold Roger ? Nous ça fait 2 mois qu'on en cherche un exemplaire et on arrive pas à le trouver..., me demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, une de mes connaissances me l'a donner, lui répondis-je laconiquement. »

À peine eus-je le temps de lui répondre, que le brun rentra dans notre cabine avec un petit homme qui avait l'air d'avoir un certain age.

- « Alors c'est elle qui a la carte ?, demanda le vieux.

-Oui c'est elle, mais on lui a donné alors elle ne sait pas comment en avoir une autre..., lui répondit le blond.

-Et je suppose que tu ne voudras pas nous l'a donner, me demanda-t-il, je lui répondis non de la tête et il poursuivis, alors que dirais tu de devenir un membre de la guilde de pirates de Fairy Tail?, me proposa-t-il.

-Hein ?!, avons nous hurlé, mes deux sauveurs et moi.

-C'est la meilleur solution que j'ai, nous expliqua le vieux.

-Moi ça me va, dit le blond avec je le remarquai enfin, un air arrogant.

-Moi ça m'est égal, rajouta le brun toujours autant intéressé.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, étant donné qu'on est déjà en mer, donc j'accepte..., terminai-je.

-Super !Content que tu sois parmi nous ! Je suis Makarof le maître de cette guilde, le blond s'appelle Sting et le brun Rogue, me dit le vieux.

-Moi c'est Feles, leur dis-je. »

Je remis la carte à Makarof et Sting et Rogue me dirent de les suivre pour me montrer le reste de l'équipage et me mettre un tatouage qui montrerait mon appartenance à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Nous sortîmes de la cabine qui était en faites l'infirmerie, puis ils me conduisirent dans le bar du bateau, Sting monta sur table et cria de façon que tout le monde l'entende :

- « Écoutais moi bande de nazes ! Je vais vous présenter la nouvelle ! »

Après son entrée en scène, pour le moins bizarre, on entendit des murmures tels que : « c'est qui celle là » ou « tu crois que c'est celle qu'ils ont sauvée ? ». Alors comme ça, tout le monde ici était au courant, super pour ma réputation... Quoi que : « tu t'imagines, Sting Eucliffe qui sauve quelqu'un ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble... » J'étais supposée le prendre comment ?! Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus que je sentis qu'on me portait et qu'on me posait sur la table, je me retournai : c'était Sting.

- « Je vous présente Feles euh..., dit-il en se rendant compte que je n'avais pas dit mon nom de famille.

-Feles Armageddon, je m'appelle Feles Armageddon, enchantée. »

Les gens m'acclamèrent puis soit ils retournèrent à leurs occupation soit certains vinrent me voir. Sting et moi descendîmes de notre perchoir et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, qui semblait avoir un an de plus que moi vint nous voir.

- « Vous sortez ensemble non ?, demanda-t-elle »

Je fus estomaquée par sa question. Moi et Sting, sortirent ensemble ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi, on se connaît depuis seulement hier ! Avant que Sting n'est pu répondre ce qui devait être une grosse bêtise, une autre jeune femme qui elle était blonde aux yeux noisettes calma la première des deux filles.

- « Voyons Mira ne raconte pas n'importe quoi... »

Ouf sauvée, la dénommée Mira retourna au bar et la blonde se tourna vers moi.

- « Je m'appelle Lucy, et celle que j'ai appelée Mira s'appelle en fait Mirajane et c'est la barman de Fairy Tail, fait gaffe à elle, elle adore mettre des gens en couple. Suis moi je vais te présenter les autres, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la suivis et fis la connaissance de : Natsu, un garçon de 17 ans aussi aux cheveux roses et avec un penchant pour la bagarre Grey, 17 ans aussi, aux cheveux ébènes, bagarreur aussi et je ne sais pas pourquoi il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon Elfman et Lisana, le frère et la sœur de Mirajane, qui avaient la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle Jubia, jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et qui était éperdument amoureuse de Grey Cana une alcoolo aux cheveux bruns qui me proposa de l'alcool ce que je refusai immédiatement Levy, la meilleur amie de Lucy et passionnée de lecture comme elle Jet et Droy, les deux pots de colle de Levy Gadgeel, un mec aux cheveux noirs plutôt longs et qui avaient des piercings partout Wendy, une petite fille de quatorze ans aux longs cheveux et qui étaient très timide Roméo du même âge que Wendy Yukino une jeune femme timide aussi aux cheveux blancs et courts comme Lisana. Je fis aussi la connaissance de Happy, Carla, Lily, Lector et Frosh, les chats parlant et volant de Natsu, Wendy, Gadgeel, Sting et Rogue qui étaient des chasseurs de dragons.

Bizarrement la plus part des gens étaient sidérés que Sting et Rogue aient sauvés quelqu'un, moi la première quand j'ai vu que l'un était super arrogant et l'autre super je-m'en-foutiste ! Mirajane s'amusait d'ailleurs à me taquiner avec ça, comme quoi je sortirais avec l'un d'entre deux... A mon avis il lui manque une case à cette chère Mira. Pendant que je discutais avec celle ci je ne vis pas une femme et un homme sortirent de la cabine du capitaine et se diriger vers moi. Je ne les aperçus que quand la femme s'adressa à moi, elle avait une belle chevelure rouge et portait une armure, l'homme lui avait les cheveux bleus et un tatouage sur le visage.

- « Tu dois être Feles, la nouvelle non ? Je me présente, je m'appelle et Erza et voici Gerald, mon petit copain, me dit-elle.

-Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?, lui demandai-je.

-Je voulais te poser une question que le maître a oubliée, nous voudrions savoir quelle est ta magie, continua-t-elle.

-Je possède la magie d'Arceus, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre je leur expliquai, ma magie fonctionne grâce à des cristaux ayant chacun leur élément, ils me permettent de me transformer en prenant leur élément, terminai-je. »

Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose alors je décidai de leur faire une petite démonstration, je refis la même incantation que hier et me retrouvai dans la même armure avec la même hache en main.

- « Par exemple là j'ai l'élément du feu, leur dis-je espérant qu'ils aient enfin compris. »

Mon souhait fut entendu car Erza me répondit par un : « je vois, je vois ». J'en profitai pour me dé-transformer. Le jeune homme au cheveux bleus qui jusque là n'avait rien dit remarqua quelque chose d'étrange me concernant et m'en fis la réflexion :

- « C'est normal Feles que tu es une queue de chat et des oreilles de chat ? »

Silence. Le bar jusque là bruyant semblait vide. Je détestai cette question, je ne savais jamais quoi répondre car personne ne me croirait si je disais la vérité. Je choisis donc une réponse laconique :

- « Oui c'est normal puisque je ne suis pas humaine... »

Et de nouveau du silence. Cela devenait agacent. J'espérais plus que tout que Gerald se contenterait de cette réponse. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas...

- « Si tu n'est pas humaine, qu'est ce que tu est alors ?

-Je suis... »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que quelqu'un plaça sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler. Le propriétaire de cette main n'était autre que Sting. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un sourire en coin qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Le blond dit alors à l'attention de tout le monde :

- « Effectivement Feles n'est pas humaine, puisqu'elle est un chaton, dit celui-ci fière de son coup. »

Cette réponse paru plaire à tout le monde. J'allais alors remercier Sting même si je n'appréciais pas de me faire traiter de « chaton ». Je fus couper dans mon élan par Sting (encore) qui n'avait enfaîte pas fini sa phrase :

- « Et pas n'importe quel chaton, puisque c'est le mien !, dit-il toujours avec le même sourire.

-Je ne suis pas à toi !, hurlai-je en l'envoyant valser dans le mur grâce à un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. »

Pendant que Sting agonisait, que Mirajane était au comble du bonheur et se faisait des films, que Happy, le chat bleu, criai à tout bout de champs « c'est beau l'amour » en roulant les r, moi je déblatérais des explications et niais tout ton en bloc...Une fois que le calme était à peu près revenu, Mira put me faire mon tatouage qui se trouvait sur le haut de mon bras gauche, de couleur jaune.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je rejoignis la guilde de pirates de Fairy Tail !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je discutais tranquillement avec la petite Wendy avec qui je mettais liée d'amitié. La jeune fille étant gentille comme tout, je ne vois pas comme j'aurais pu ne pas me sympathiser avec elle. Notre conversation fut coupée par Erza qui appelait chacun à son poste, car notre navire allait amarrer. Tout le monde ne fut pas appeler, comme Wendy et moi qui me dit que nous allions accoster sur une île pour faire le plein de vivres.

Une fois l'ancre jetée, nous descendîmes du bateau et nous séparâmes en petit groupe pendant que le maître, Gerald et Erza allaient chercher les provisions. Je me retrouvai donc avec Wendy, son chat Carla, Natsu, son chat Happy et Lucy. Natsu avait faim et nous rabâchait les oreilles alors on alla manger un morceau au restaurant puis comme nous restions toute la journée sur l'île nous décidâmes de visiter la ville. C'était une ville portuaire : à n'importe-quel endroit de la ville, nous sentions l'odeur du poisson. Happy ne tenant plus, on dut lui acheter un poisson car sinon je crois bien que Lucy l'aurait jeté à l'eau tellement il nous pompait l'air...

Soudain nous vîmes un nuage de fumée, puis je puis distingué deux hommes et deux chats qui volaient à leurs côtés, je vis aussi derrière eux une cinquantaine de personnes leurs courir après. Toutes ces personnes couraient vers nous, je pus ainsi voir que les deux hommes étaient Rogue et Sting avec leurs chats et que les personnes qui les poursuivaient étaient de la marine. Je soupirai, dans quel pétrin ces deux là s'étaient-ils fourrés ? Vu que les deux garçons avaient eu la bonne idée de courir dans notre direction, nous fûmes obligés de fuir avec eux.

Malheureusement nous n'arrivions pas à les distancer. Un croisement nous donna l'idée de nous séparer en petits groupes. Lucy, Natsu et Happy prirent alors le chemin de droite, Wendy, Rogue et Frosh allèrent tout droit et Sting, Lector et moi, nous prîmes le chemin de gauche. Malgré cela la marine nous suivait toujours : ils avaient eu la même idée que nous. D'un coup je sentis que l'on me poussait de côté et vu alors passer les soldats qui me poursuivaient. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un, une fois que les bruits de pas de nos poursuivants furent assez éloignés, ces mêmes bras me relâchèrent et je pus voir Sting qui avaient eu la bonne idée de nous cacher dans une ruelle.

- « Bien jouer, lui dis-je.

-J'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense alors, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Quelle récompense ?, lui demandai-je un peu apeurée.

-Je sais pas moi... Un baiser par exemple, fit-il avec un sourire un peu pervers cette fois si et en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi,

-Et puis quoi encore ?!, répondis-je énervée. »

Pour la peine il se pris un coup de pied dans le ventre ! Une fois que monsieur se releva, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de rentrer au bateau. Nous nous mîmes donc en route. Pendant tout le trajet, les femmes se retournaient vers Sting et dès qu'elles croisaient son regard elles rougissaient et détournaient les yeux. Je lui demandai si c'était tout le temps comme ça, et il me répondis avec arrogance que oui ça l'était, je soupirai, et il me demanda alors si j'étais jalouse. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi je devrais l'être je répondis négativement et lui demandai pourquoi.

- « Laisse tomber..., me répondit-il déçu. »

Je haussais les épaules, ça ne devait pas être grave me dis-je. Soudain nous fûmes entourés de toute part par la marine, et cette fois ci aucun échappatoire n'était possible. Une seule solution s'offrait à nous : nous battre. Sting s'était déjà jeté dans la mêlée d'ailleurs. Même si nos ennemis étaient nombreux, nous avions une chance car eux ils ne pratiquaient pas la magie, ils n'avaient que des armes blanches pour la plus part.

- « Par la magie d'Arceus transformation en danseuse des airs !, incantai-je. »

Un halo vert cette fois ci m'entoura et quand il disparut je portais un kimono vert avec un ruban blanc, j'avais un katana dans chaque main et mes cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Je sentis un regard pesant sur moi et me retournai pour croiser le regard de Sting. Il détourna le regard.

- « Cette tenue te va mieux que l'autre, me dit-il toutant assommant les hommes à coup de poings du dragon de la lumière.

-Abrutit, soufflai-je entre mes dents. »

Je m'élançai dans le tas en repoussant mes adversaires avec mes épées. Grâce à ma magie, ces deux armes n'avaient pas besoin de toucher leur cible, le déplacement d'air qu'elles faisaient étaient démultipliés et les ennemis qui se le prenaient de plein fouet ne s'en sortaient pas toujours indemne. Je sautai alors au dessus d'une dizaine d'hommes, et en même temps que je faisais comme si je coupais l'air en croisant mes katanas, j'incantai :

- « Double-dash ! »

Un vent puissant était apparu à l'endroit où j'avais fait bouger mes katanas, il s'abattit sur ces hommes les projetant contre le mur d'une maison. Le choc que cela produit suffit à les assommer. Avec un sourire satisfait je me tournai vers le reste de nos anciens poursuivants, Sting se débarrassait des derniers. Je désactivai alors ma magie et retrouva mon short et mon tee-shirt. Une fois tous les adversaires mis au tapis, Sting pris ma main, puis il courut à vive allure en direction du bateau, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa course.

- « Dépêchons nous avant que les renforts arrivent !, cria-t-il à m'adresse.

-Tu peux lâcher ma main, tu sais, lui dis-je espérant qu'il m'obéisse.

-Non pas envie, me répondit-il en serrant ma main plus fort pour m'empêcher de la retirer. »

Sting n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main quand nous arrivâmes, ce que Mirajane (elle était restée sur le bateau avec d'autres personnes) s'empressa de nous faire remarquer. J'enlevai tout de suite ma main de celle de Sting et lui mis une droite au visage. Bien fait pour lui !

Les autres ne tardèrent pas a venir et une fois que les derniers arrivés : Gerald, Erza et Makarof furent là, notre navire leva l'ancre et partit en direction de la route de tous les périls. D'après ce que m'avait dit Wendy, il nous faudrait deux, trois jours pour arrivés à l'entrée de cette route.

Pendant qu'une énième bagarre générale avait lieu dans le bar, je m'éclipsai dans ma cabine où régnait le calme et la tranquillité. Ma cabine n'était composée que d'un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet mais cela me suffisais largement. Pour se qui était des douches elles étaient communes, mais heureusement elles n'étaient pas mixtes.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensai à tout ce qui m'était arrivée... J'étais devenue pirate du jour au lendemain, mais vu ce qui mettais déjà arrivé, plus rien ne m'étonnait. Puis je pensai à Fairy Tail : les mages de la guilde entretenaient tous un lien qui les faisaient ressembler à une famille ou plutôt Fairy Tail _était _une famille. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Sting, cet idiot n'a fait que m'embêter depuis que je le connais : d'abord il dit que je suis « son chaton », ensuite il essaye de me voler un baiser et enfin me tiens la main pendant notre course au travers de la ville, nous faisant passer pour un couple aux yeux de Mira... Mais il m'avais aussi sauvé...(Moi : Tu oublis pas un peu Rogue là?)

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes songes. La personne à laquelle je pensais se trouvai à présent devant moi.

- « Le vieux veut nous parler de quelque chose, il demande la présence de tout le monde. Tu viens ?, me demanda Sting.

-J'arrive lui répondis-je. »

Je suivis Sting et il m'amena au bar. Makarof était debout sur le comptoir du bar pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Dès qu'il nous vit il entama son discours :

- « Si je vous ait tous réuni ici, c'est pour vous rappeler ou vous apprendre ce qu'il va se passer sur la route de tous les périls, il marqua une pose pour être sur d'avoir toute notre attention et continua, sur la route de tous les périls il y a dix îles en plus de celle où se trouve le trésor de Gold Roger. Sur chacune de ses îles se trouve un coffre contenant une multitudes de clés, ces clés sont essentielles pour pouvoir avoir accès au trésor. Une guilde ne peut avoir qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque clé à la fois, si une des clés et perdue ou a été volée, la guilde peut aller la reprendre sur la bonne île. »

Nous acquiesçâmes pour montrer que nous avions compris et Erza continua les explications à la place du maître :

- « Malheureusement les îles sont remplis de monstres ou de pièges et la route qui mène à la clé est longue est difficile... C'est pour ça que le maître, Gerald et moi avons décider de faire des groupes de deux pour explorer l'île, chaque groupe prenant bien sur une direction différente. Voici ces groupes : Levy et Gadgeel, rougissements pour Levy et grognements pour Gadgeel, Jubia et Grey, celui-ci du rattraper Jubia qui s'évanouit, Wendy et Roméo, les deux s'adressèrent un sourire timide, Lucy et Natsu, ils se tapèrent dans la main, Lisana et Elfman, les deux étaient contents de se retrouver ensemble, Yukino et Rogue, ce fut la première fois que je vis Rogue sourire, et enfin Sting et Feles, Sting me lança un sourire narquois qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, les autres resteront bien sur sur le bateau. »

A cet instant j'étais sure d'une seule chose : il n'y avait que Mirajane pour faire des groupes pareils...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Les deux jours qui nous séparaient du début de la route de tous les périls étaient passés très vite. En effet Erza, que je n'aurais jamais imaginée aussi sadique, nous a « entraînés » pour les îles, nous avons donc du faire 500 fois le tour du bateau avec des poids allant de 20 kilos à 50 kilos sur le dos, des milliers de pompes, des combats entre nous, nous avons du apprendre à nous servir des équipements de survie que l'on nous donnait comme les signaux de détresse ou pour montrer que l'on avait trouvé la clef qui n'étaient visibles que de la guilde. Le pire de tous ça c'est que dès que quelqu'un demandait de faire une pause celui-ci voyait son travaille doublé...

J'étais sur le pont du bateau et regardais le couché du soleil quand je vus qu'il y avait un « trou » sur la falaise que je voyais depuis tout a l'heure. Ce trou n'était pas l'entrée d'une grotte, non le seul plafond au dessus de ce trou était le ciel. Ce qui voulait dire que cette falaise, qui était tellement grande que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse la contourner, n'était en faite qu'un immense mur. Et en entendant les cris de mes compagnons je compris que ce « trou » n'était autre que l'entrée de la route de tous les périls. Erza confirma ce que je pensai :

- « Tout le monde à son poste nous arrivons sur la route de tous les périls ! »

La manœuvre demandait du monde car elle était plutôt délicate à cause de l'étroitesse du passage.

Heureusement elle se fit sans encombre et le maître convia tout le monde à venir dans le bar pour fêter ça. Une fois que tout le monde était là, Makarof nous fit un discours pour nous féliciter du travail accomplit jusque là et pour nous dire de persévérer car cela n'était que le début... Ensuite il laissa le reste à Mira qui déclara une « tournée générale », et tout le monde sous peine de la voir pleurer du boire de l'alcool, même moi qui n'aime pas trop ça !

Maintenant je me trouvais à une table avec à ma gauche Grey et Jubia qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, en face d'eux Natsu et Lucy se tenaient la main et n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des regards complices et juste en face de moi Sting qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder perversement... Heureusement, pour moi que l'alcool ne me faisait rien , mais bon c'est normal après tout je ne suis pas humaine...

N'en pouvant plus de me faire reluquer sur toute les coutures par Sting, je me décidai de demander de l'eau glacée à Mira pour rafraîchir les ardeurs de cet idiot. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui m'attrapa le bras et me fit me retourner vers lui. Mon regard améthyste croisa le sien bleu azur, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. J'oubliai alors mon eau glacée, ne pensant qu' à son souffle que je sentais sur son visage et son regard remplis de désir, il mit la main qui était sur mon bras, sur mon visage et raccourcit de plus en plus la distance qui nous séparait. Alors que mes lèvres allaient rencontrer les siennes, l'odeur de l'alcool me fit redescendre sur terre et je me reculai précipitamment. Voyant de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, je lui expliquai :

- « Sting tu n'as pas conscience de tes actes. Tu es bourré, et en plus cela ne se fait pas d'embrasser une personne que tu n'aimes pas !

-Mais je t'aime moi !, me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

-Mais bien sur je te crois... Bon aller, sois sage et attends moi là, je vais chercher quelque chose pour te remettre les idées en place, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le comptoir. »

Sting n'était pas décidé à me lâcher alors il me suivis jusqu'à Mirajane. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large et ne m'aida pas grand chose. Elle s'était endormie sur une table et parler de bisounours dans son sommeil... Super ! Et je faisais quoi moi, maintenant ? Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que Sting allait tenir avant de me sauter dessus et je ne savais pas où trouver de l'eau ! Je sentis encore une fois le souffle chaud de Sting sur ma nuque, et sus que j'avais la réponse à la première de mes questions. Sauf que moi c'était la deuxième que je voulais !

- « Sting, tu peux te pousser s'il te plaît ?, lui demandai-je désespérément.

-Mais on est pas bien comme ça, mon chaton ?, me répondit-il. »

Il me demandait si j'étais pas bien ?! Mais bien sur que j'allais bien ! J'avais juste un jeune homme qui était plutôt beau gosse même si jamais je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais, collé contre moi avec sa tête sur mon épaule et ses mains mes hanches... Il se moquait de moi? Je crevais de chaud il veut dire !

Je sentis qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre mon cou et remontait jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'étais encore plus gênée et commençais a avoir peur de la suite, je devais l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes. Je lui donnai un coup dans les parties intimes et m'enfuis en courant vers ma cabine en lâchant un faible « désolée... ». Je claquai la porte, me lavai et en passant devant la glace je ne pus que remarquer de belles rougeurs sur mes joue... Je secouai ma tête essayant d'oublier cet épisode.

Quand je regardai l'heure sur ma montre je fus surprise de savoir qu'il était minuit, certes vous allez me dire qu'il est encore tôt pour quitter une fête ? Eh bien moi je pensais tout le contraire je ne suis pas du genre à me coucher très tard ayant besoin comme les enfants de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et même si l'alcool avais le même effet sur moi que le caféine, il était rare que je me couche après dix heures. Je compris que la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas déjà au lit était sûrement Sting... Non ! Je ne devais pas y penser ! Sur ce je m'endormis en me demandant comment je devrais réagir devant le chasseur de dragon de la lumière.

Je fus réveillai par une Erza plus qu'énervée de ne pas me trouver debout. Encore à moitié endormie je lui murmurai, plus par habitude qu'autre chose :

- « Laisse moi dormir, Drago... »

Elle me tira, me faisant tomber parterre. Cette fois si je n'avais plus le choix, je m'étirai et lui dit que j'allais m'habiller le plus vite possible, espérant que cela suffirai pour ne pas raccourcir ma vie. Mais quand je croisais son regard il n'était pas effrayant comme je le pensais mais montrait plutôt de la curiosité. Zut moi qui pensais qu'elle n'en aurait pas fais cas...

- « Qui est ce « Drago » ?, ne put-elle se retenir.

-Mon meilleur ami, on vit ensemble et il est souvent chargé de me réveiller, c'est tout, répondis-je franche. »

Je vus à son visage qu'elle était déçu mais ça m'était égale, je n'allais pas m'inventer un petit copain juste pour son plaisir ! Elle sortis de ma cabine tout en reprenant son air froid et glacial et en m'ordonnant de me dépêcher de m'habiller car on avait besoin de moi sur le pont. J'enfilai donc un short noir avec un tee-shirt bleu, me peignai, me brossai et tout cela le plus vite que je pouvais. Je sortis en courant de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers le pont.

Dès qu' Erza m' aperçut elle m'indiqua mon partenaire et me dis d'aller le rejoindre car il était mal en point et avait besoin que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie, cette tache m'avait été donné parce que j'étais son binôme et qu'on avait besoin de personnes pour manœuvrer le bateau par cette tempête. Moi qui cherchais à l'éviter... Quand je le vus je compris tout de suite ce que voulait dire Erza par « mal en point », en effet il était penchait par dessus bord et vomissait son petit-déjeuner. Je le mis par dessus mon épaule et le portais comme je pus jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Je trouvai un lit vide, le posais dessus et tournai la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Tous les dragons slayers étaient réunis avec leurs partenaires respectifs. Alors comme ça les chasseurs de dragons avaient le mal de transport ? C'est génial quand on est un pirate ! Les personnes non malades me saluèrent et Lucy m'expliqua que généralement ils (Moi : je compte Wendy mais j'ai un doute sur le faite qu'elle soit malade...) arrivaient à supporter le tangage du bateau mais que dès que cela bougeait trop comme lors de cette tempête, leurs hauts le cœur revenaient... Levy continua en disant qu'on devait attendre Mirajane qui nous apporterait de quoi les endormir pour qu'ils se calment.

Quand on parle du loup... Mira arriva en trombe et nous donna à chacun (Moi : et oui, n'oublions a pas Roméo!) un somnifère, elle ajouta ensuite que l'on devait rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que la tempête ce calme au cas où ils se réveilleraient. Puis elle sortit comme elle était venue devant sûrement aider les autres. Je fis avaler le somnifère à Sting et il tomba comme une masse. Le regarder dormir me donnait envie alors je pris une chaise et m'endormis à mon tour, espérant qu'il me réveillerait si il y avait un problème.

Il ne dut pas y en avoir un car quand je me réveillai le calme était revenu et Sting avait repris des couleurs et me regardai non pas avec son éternel air arrogant mais il avait cette fois si un regard plus doux. A sa vue je ne pus n'empêchais de détourner le regard et de rougir. Il s'en aperçut et soupira. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et, chose surprenante, s'excusa de la soirée d'hier en disant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et qu'il regrettait ses gestes déplacés. Je l'entendis murmurer « même si j'ai aimé ça », mais je n'en fis pas cas car il pensait que je n'avais rien entendu. Je lui pardonnai et lui fit l'un de mes plus beaux sourires en guise de réponse. Il me le rendit puis Sting restant Sting, il reprit son air arrogant et me dit :

- « Allez viens mon chaton, il parait que l'on est proche de la première île ! »

Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et rejoignîmes les autres sur le pont. Ce que Sting avait dit était vrai, une île se tenait bien en face de nous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nous avions accostés sur l'île et que chaque groupe était parti l'explorée. Pour l'instant Sting et moi n'avions rien trouvé et nous n'avions croisé aucun obstacle. Cette île semblait tout à fait normale et une végétation luxuriante si trouvait. Le seul truc qui me gênée et qu'à part des plantes et nous il n'y avait aucun un être vivant pas le moindre petit insecte ni même un oiseau. Rien, il n' y avait rien à part tous ses végétaux dont certains dépassés largement l'échelle humaine. Tout cela me dérangeait et je décidais de faire part de mes réflexions à Sting :

- « Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, qu'il n'y est que des plantes sur cette île ?

-C'est peut-être juste l'une de ses spécificités, non ? Je pense qu'on a pas en s'en faire, me répondit-il confiant.

-Admettons, mais qu'en est il du faîte que pour l'instant nous ne rencontrions aucune opposition ?, lui demandai-je.

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien ! C'est sûrement parce que ce n'est que la première île, ils commencent doucement !, dit-il en rigolant un peut.

-Là je t'arrête, certes cette île est celle où nous nous sommes arrêtés en premier mais rien n'oblige les autres pirates à en faire leur première destination, lui répondis-je à mon tour sure de ce que je disais. »

Sting allait parler mais un cri l'en empêcha. C'était la voix d'une fille que je connaissais.

- « On aurait dit Lucy ! Natsu et elle doivent avoir des problèmes il faut aller les aider !, dis-je à Sting tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri.

-Reste ici mon chaton. Ils n'ont pas envoyé le signal de détresse, ils peuvent donc se débrouiller sans nous, m'arrêta Sting en me tenant le bras. »

Je soupirais, sachant qu'il avait raison et je repris ma direction initiale. Nous ne savions pas vraiment où nous allions mais nous espérions trouver le coffre des clés. Soudain j'aperçus parterre des ossements humains entourés de lianes. Je compris, je sus maintenant pourquoi il n'avait que des plantes ici et aucun autre être vivant, pourquoi nous n'avions eu aucun obstacle pour l'instant et pourquoi Lucy avait crié. J'allais prévenir Sting du danger que l'on courait mais trop tard par simple curiosité il avait touché la liane qui entourée les restes du corps.

D'un coup la liane bougea et attrapa la jambe de Sting, celui-ci se retrouvant maintenant pendu dans les airs. Cette situation aurait pu être comique mais là je n'avais pas envie de rire une fleure géante avait maintenant une bouche avec des dents acérées, et elle l'ouvrait le plus grand qu'elle pouvait. Ni une ni deux je me transformai en berserk du feu et tranchai la tige de la fleur avec ma hache. Sting tomba parterre et atterri sur son derrière mais au moins il n'a pas était dévoré par une plante carnivore.

- « Évite d'entrer en contact avec un végétal, se sont des plantes carnivores et d'après ce que j'ai compris elles n'aiment pas qu'on les touche, lui expliquai-je.

-J'avais compris, merci..., dit-il en se relevant et avec un ton ironique à la fin de sa phrase.

-Y' a pas de quoi, lui lançai-je amusée. »

On se remit en route en prenant garde à ne pas toucher la moindre fleur. On continua de marcher pendant au moins deux heures et nous arrivâmes à une clairière, si nous pouvions appeler le reste de l'île une « forêt ». Nous n'étions pas les seuls : Grey, Jubia, Gadgeel et Levy étaient installés et avaient posé leurs tentes. Les autres groupes nous rejoignirent et le soleil commença à se coucher, nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour d'un feu de camp. Grey posa alors à Lucy la question que beaucoup de personnes devaient se poser :

- « Pourquoi tu as crié Lucy ?

-Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? Cette île est infestée de plantes carnivores, leur répondis-je à la place de la blonde. (Moi : tu l'es aussi je te signale)

-Exacte, mais comment le sais tu Feles ?, me demanda Lucy.

-Sting a été un peu trop curieux et s'est retrouvé suspendu dans les airs !, lui répondis-je. »

Je ne pus n'empêcher de rire en repensant à la scène et tous les autres me suivirent, même Sting qui au début râlait après moi rejoint le fou-rire général. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher et un tour de garde fut décidé. Je pris le premier et alors que les autres allaient se reposer dans leurs tentes je restais dehors guettant le moindre bruit. La seule chose que j' entendais était le vent... D'habitude lors des tours de garde, j'écoutais les animaux nocturnes comme les hiboux ou les lapins qui vivaient près de moi pour rester éveillée, mais là... il n'y avait pas d'animaux. La demi-heure qui m'avait été attribuée allait être longue...

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, je me retournai. Ouf, ce n'était que Sting. Celui ci vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?, lui demandai-je.

-Bof, non ça va... Je m'inquiète surtout pour toi, j'ai peur que tu t'endormes..., me répondit-il moqueur.

-Toi... abru..!, criai-je avant de me faire couper par Sting qui avait mis sa main devant ma bouche.

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres, continua-t-il toujours avec son air arrogant.

-Tu es vraiment idiot !, repris-je plus bas. »

Il rigola doucement et resta avec moi pendant mon tour de garde . Une fois que celui ci fut fini, j'allai me coucher et Sting resta ici car c'était son tour. Je m'installai dans la tête sous une couverture et m'endormis immédiatement.

Le lendemain, je sentis quelqu'un me secouée et me dire de me réveiller. Je commis la même faute qu'avec Erza et dis que je voulais que Drago me laisse dormir. La réponse ne dut pas plaire à la personne qui voulait me réveiller car on me sortit violemment de la tente. Je me retrouvai donc parterre assise au lieu d'être allongée et Sting était en face de moi et avait l'air plutôt énervé...

- « Qu'est qui se passe ?, lui demandai-je.

-Qui est ce « Drago » ?, demanda-t-il toujours aussi énervé.

-Ah c'est ça qui t'embête... Et puis qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette question ?, sentant le regard impatient de Sting je répondis à ça question, Drago est mon ami d'enfance et on a souvent du vivre dans la même maison/appartement, et comme tu l'as remarqué le réveil n'est pas mon fort alors il s'occupait de me lever le matin... voilà tu sais tout, lui répondis-je en priant pour que cela lui suffise.

-Et tu l'aimes ou pas ce gars ?, poursuivis-t-il ne voulant pas que je m'en tire comme ça malheureusement.

-Non, nous sommes de bons amis voir même de très bons amis mais c'est tout, ça te va comme ça ?

-Oui c'est ce que je voulais entendre mon chaton. Et moi tu m'aimes ?

-Abrutit ! »

Sting se prit un coup de ma part et se trouva à son tour sur le sol assis sur ses fesses. Je pris du pain avec du chocolat et de l'eau pour mon petit-déjeuné et comme les autres qui étaient partis bien avant mon réveil nous nous mirent en route.

Nous marchions depuis bientôt une heure et nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé... La seule chose qu'il y avait sur cette île c'était : des plantes, des plantes, des plantes et encore des plantes... De quoi devenir végétarienne ! Je commençai à en avoir mare de chercher sans rien trouver et vu la tête de Sting, lui aussi. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc pour faire une pause et réfléchir pour savoir ou pourrait se trouver ce foutu trésor.

- « Dit Sting, il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il m'écoutait, c'est plantes pourraient bouffer n'importe quoi pas vrai ?, lui demandai-je ayant une idée.

-Oui je pense, pourquoi ?, me répondit-il par une autre question.

-Tu crois qu'elles pourraient avaler un coffre ?, il écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase.

-Mais oui bien sur !, dit-il en se relevant, en voyant où je voulais en venir.

-Bon ben, il nous reste plus qu'à trouver une plate assez grosse pour contenir un coffre !, terminai-je en me relevant aussi. »

Nous reprîmes donc notre chemin en espérant trouver une plante assez grosse. Nous avions chercher toute la journée et il allait bientôt être quatre heures et nous n'avions rien trouvé...

Je vis alors quelque chose qui capta mon intention : j'avais aperçu quelque chose que je prenais pour une grande branche mais en me reprochant je pus voir que je me trompais et que c'était en fait une racine. Je me tournai vers Sting et lui montrait ma découverte. Son regard passa de moi à la plante, de la plante à moi et enfin il articula :

- « La plante à qui appartiens ces racines doit être énorme... Tu crois que c'est celle qu'on cherche ?

-La meilleure façon de le savoir c'est d'aller voir non ?, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Nous commençâmes alors à courir vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir cette racine en évitant de lui marcher dessus. Après dix minutes de course effrénée nous arrivâmes devant une plante énorme faisant au moins dix mètres de haut et cinq de large. Sa fleur arboré une couleur rouge sang et des crocs acérés se trouvaient au milieu des pétales. Les autres plantes de l'île n'attaquaient que si on les touchait mais celle là non. Elle essaya de nous attrapés avec ses lianes et nous esquivâmes.

Une seule solution s'imposait à nous : nous battre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Nous étions fatigués, j'avais des égratignures et des blessures de partout. Sting n'était pas mieux. Si nous n'en finissions pas rapidement nous allions rejoindre les ossements qui traînaient à côté de nous...

Je me dé-transformai et réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire pendant que Sting attaquait la plante avec toutes sortes d'attaques du « dragon de la lumière ». J'avais déjà utilisé deux de mes transformations : le vent et le feu, j'aurais penser que le feu la brûlerait mais non elle résistait aux flammes et pour le vent c'était pareil... Il ne me restais plus qu'une seule transformation, enfin plutôt trois mais utilisais les deux autres seraient disons un peu exagéré... J'utilisai donc celle de la foudre.

- « Par la magie d'Arceus transformation en assassin de la foudre ! »

J'étais à présent revêtue d'un manteau beige qui était ouvert laissant voire un haut de la même couleur avec un éclair jaune dessus et un pantalon avec des bandes jaunes sur le côté. Le manteau comportait une capuche qui cachait le haut de mon visage et mes cheveux. Mes armes, qui étaient des dagues, étaient rentrées dans mes manches de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas les voir.

Cette transformation n'était pas ma préférée car elle na pas beaucoup de puissance d'attaque, mais elle a un atout majeur : sa vitesse. Quand je prenais celle-ci je pouvais facilement atteindre une vitesse digne du plus rapide des guépards. Et en plus comme son nom l'indique je devenais une assassine, je pouvais donc « tuer » plus facilement et je pouvais déceler les points faibles de mon adversaire.

- « Sting, occupe la encore une peu, je vais chercher son point faible, lui ordonnai-je. »

Il me fit signe qu'il avait compris et ne relâcha pas ses efforts. Quand à moi je mis mes mains l'une contre l'autre, fermai mes yeux et incantai mon sort de recherche. Même si mes yeux étaient fermés je voyais quand même l'immense plante. D'un coup un endroit de la tige s'illumina. Je rouvris les yeux et tout étaient redevenus normal. J'avais trouvé son point faible et je l'indiquai à Sting :

- « Vise le centre de la tige, c'est son point faible,

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, mon chaton, ne put-il s'empêchait de dire. »

Je ne fis aucune remarque sur le « chaton » mais je n'en pensais pas moins... Je m'élançais à mon tour avec une telle rapidité que Sting en fus surpris mais il se reprit vite après tout on était en plein combat. Je bondis par-dessus le végétal et me retrouvai derrière lui, je me jetai vers le même endroit que j'avais indiqué à Sting. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entailler la plante que celle ci me propulsa en arrière avec ses lianes. Zut ! Voilà une autre raison pour ne pas utiliser cette transformation : la portée de ces dagues était courte, très courte. J'étais obligé d'être très près de l'ennemi. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de toucher cette tige avec mes dagues, celles ci avaient la capacité de paralyser leurs victimes. Ils suffisait donc que je la touche une seule fois et on pourrait ensuite l'abattre sans problème, mais il fallait que je puisse l'approcher...

Malgré de multiples tentatives la plante se trouvait toujours devant nous, nous avions beau nous débarrasser des lianes qui l'entouraient, elle en faisait ré apparaître d'autres... J'en avais marre, si Drago avait été là, mon pouvoir serait bien plus puissant et nous serions déjà rentrés sur le bateau à cette heure là ! Bah de toutes façons je n'avais pas le choix. J' eu d'un coup une idée qui me traversa l'esprit : si mon pouvoir était réduit à cause du pacte fait entre Drago et moi, il suffisait de l'annuler même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants et je savais comment le faire !

- « Sting occupe la plante pendant quelques instants !

- D'accord mais pourquoi ? As-tu trouvé une idée ?

-Oui ! Je vais chanter ! »

Sting me regarda comme si j'étais folle, mais je m'en fichais. Rien qu'en chantant mon pacte serait réduit et au lieu d'utiliser seulement le quart de mes pouvoirs, j'en utiliserai la moitié. Je choisis la première chanson me venant à l'esprit : Open your heart (Moi : de Crush 40).

Thunder, rain, and lightning  
>Danger, water rising<br>Clamour, sirens wailing  
>It's such a bad sign<p>

Dès que j'avais commençait à chanter un halo doré m'avait entouré. Je sentais au fur et à mesure de la chanson un pouvoir m'envahir, mon pouvoir.

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating in the air

People run for shelter  
>What's gonna happen to us ?<p>

J'avais réussi à modifier ma voix de façon à ce qu'elle s'adapte à la chanson qui était plutôt rock, ce qui avait surpris Sting. Je pris ma respiration et fixai toutes mes pensées sur la musique de façon à ne penser qu'à ça et ainsi faire que les sentiments qui en ressortiront soit les plus forts possible. Car c'était ça le plus important les sentiments !

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
>I see the chaos for everyone... Who are we ? What can we do ?<br>You and I are the same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
>Your's is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose<p>

J'entamai à présent le refrain, c'était à ce moment là que je devais être le plus « dans la chanson ».

Can't hold on much longer  
>But I will never let go<br>I know it's a one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last<br>I'm not gonna think this way  
>Nor will I count on others<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do<br>Open your heart it's gonna be alright

Open your heart, and you will see

(Moi : je saute quelques couplets) Je changeai le ton, il devenait disons un peu triste.

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
>Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free<br>I know it's a one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do<br>Gotta open your heart, dude !

Le refrain recommença.

Can't hold on much longer  
>But I will never let go<br>I know it's a one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last<br>I'm not gonna think this way  
>Nor will I count on others<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do<p>

Je décidai de tout donner pour la fin.

Open your heart, and you will see  
>Open your heart<p>

Open your heart  
>Yeaah Yeaah<p>

Dès la fin de la chanson, l' halo disparu laissant place à une simple lumière dorée. Je le sentais, je sentais ce pouvoir qu'était le mien. Certes ce n'était que la moitié de mes capacités mais tout avait été augmenté : ma vitesse, ma force, mon agilité, ma puissance magique, ma précision... Avec ça j'étais sure de gagner. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Sting, il était éreinté. Il fallait porter le coup de grâce maintenant, sinon Sting s'évanouirait. Je fis un signe au blond pour qu'il se mette en retrait et me jetai sur la plante.

Si j'ai dit que Sting était surpris de ma vitesse tout à l'heure, et bien là il était médusé. J'allais à plus de 150 kilomètres à l'heure. La plante n'eut pas le temps de me voir que j'avais planté ma lame dans le centre de ma tige. Le poison violent que contenaient mes dagues fit qu'elle mourut sur le coup. Après avoir expirer, elle recracha tout ce qu'elle contenait même le coffre.

On se regarda tour à tour avec Sting et d'un commun accord on avança ensemble vers le coffre. On l'ouvrit en même temps. Une multitude de clés dorées se trouvait dans ce coffre. J'en pris une et la jeta à Sting, il la tata avec ses mains comme pour s'assurer que c'était une vraie et non un mirage. C'est à ce moment que je choisis de désactiver le sort du chant pour revenir au quart de mes pouvoirs, j'en profitais pour me dé transformer. Je vis que Sting était toujours ébahi devant sa clé et je le secouais. Il reprit ses esprits et on lança le signal.

Deux heures plus tard on était tous sur le bateau pour faire la fête étant donner que l'on avait trouvé notre première clé. Toute la guilde était au courant de comment j'avais réussi à vaincre la plante, même si, si on écoutait tous les récits on aurait pu croire à la fin que je m'étais transformée en déesse... N'en pouvant plus de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle centrale où se trouvait le bar je sortis et pour prendre l'air et avoir du calme. Voyant que je n'étais plus à l'intérieur Sting vint me rejoindre.

- « Tu chantes bien chaton, dit-il en fixant l'horizon, mais cette chanson n'est-elle pas un peu chaotique, pour une fille ?

- Elle me sert à ne pas oublier..., répondis-je en me remémorant des souvenirs.

-Ne pas oublier quoi ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

- Des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, finis-je avec un sourire triste. »

Je retournai dans ma chambre laissant un Sting perplexe et tout seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et celles qui la commentent.

Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Je refermai la porte et m'allongeai sur mon lit. J'avais laissé Sting tout seul et hébété et je me doutais que dès qu'il retrouverait ses esprits, il me rejoindrait. Je soufflai et fermai les yeux les images se projetèrent d'elles même dans ma tête et je me retrouvai envahie par un flot de souvenirs.

J'étais dans une ville ou plutôt ce qu'il restait d'un ville : les maisons étaient calcinées, détruites, ravagées. Des enfants pleuraient et hurlaient, une mère tenait dans ses mains son enfant, celui-ci dormait dans un sommeil éternel... D'autres parents regrettaient leurs enfants disparus. J'assistais à la scène sans y participer. Tout m'étais étranger mais tellement proche... Puis je fus à l'intérieur d'une maison. Le toit était détruit et certains murs rasés, la tapisserie cramait tout comme les meubles. Au milieu du carnage, un jeune homme se tenait là épargné par les flammes. Il tenait une petite fille dans ses mains, sûrement sa petite sœur... Ses cheveux bruns cachant ses yeux larmoyants, il chantait. La chanson qu'il chevrotait était la même que celle que j'avais utilisée pour retrouver mes pouvoirs tout à l'heure. J'avais l'impression qu'au travers de cette chanson qu'il suppliait et demandait l'aide des gens...mais... personne ne vint l'aider. Je ne bougeais même pas le petit doigt, je restais médusée devant cette horreur.

Un bruit aigu me sortis de ma torpeur. Je tournai le cadran de ma montre sur un quart puis appuyer en son centre. Un hologramme d'un garçon de 18 ans apparu. Il était brun, les cheveux courts en pagaille, portait des piercings aux oreilles et avait les yeux verts. C'était mon meilleur ami, Drago. Qui d'ailleurs avait l'air très content de me voir, mais alors vraiment content ! Il jouait avec ses mains et détournait le regard. Aïe si Drago était comme ça ça voulait dire qu'il aller me dire quel que chose qui n'allait pas du tout me plaire...

- « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! , ironisai-je»

Il essaya de caché sa gène et de paraître naturel je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi effrayante !

« Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle !, il toussa pour bien attirer mon attention et poursuivit, bon tu te doutes que je ne suis pas là juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles ?

Oui ça c'est sur, méchant, dis-je sachant parfaitement que ça question était rhétorique.

Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ! Bien ! Ou en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Euh... tu as disons, un léger problème...

Euh me dis pas que Fiore va exploser!

Hein?! Non ! Ce n'est pas de ce genre de problème que je te parle. Tu vas disons... avoir de la visite...

Attends je crois que je commence à comprendre : ta visite elle commence par un R et finit par un T ?, demandai-je inquiète.

Oui c'est ça un _Renégat_, continua a-t-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Pff, c'est pas vrai ! On peut pas être tranquille deux minutes ! Criai-je. »

Drago se boucha instantanément les oreilles. J'entendis un bruit derrière la porte. Alors comme ça on m'espionnait ? Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver l'identité du coupable... Je fis un signe à Drago (mon hologramme était projeté sur la montre à Drago) pour qu'il se taise et m'approchai de la porte. Je l'ouvris d'un coup et fit sursauté celui qui s'était caché derrière. Je vis une chevelure blonde ce qui confirma mes soupons : c'était bien Sting qui écoutait ma conversation.

« Sting ! Hurlai-je .

Aïe ! Tu peux arrêter de crier s'il-te-plais ? Sinon je crois que mes tympans ne le supporteront pas..., râla Drago, tu me présentes s'il-te-plais ?

Drago je te présente Sting Eucliffe, il fait partie de l'équipage de Fairy Tail que j'ai rejoins. Sting voici Drago, mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, Sting, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu écoutais à _ma _porte ?

Euh... C'est parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais partie comme ça, puis en chuchotant presque, et là je te retrouve avec un autre gars, même si c'est juste un hologramme...

Bon... Ah oui je voulais te dire que je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini deux-trois trucs. »

Puis Drago coupa la communication, me laissant seule avec Sting. Qui était sacrément contrarié et avait l'air... jaloux ? Il secoua sa tête comme pour faire sortir certaines pensées qui le gênaient et me posa une question :

« C'est quoi un renégat ? »

Sa question me fit réagir. Mince, j'avais oublier de demander les données du renégat à Drago pour que je puisse le localiser ! Comme si Drago avait entendu mes pensées je reçu un message disant : « Désolé j'ai oublié de te donner ça ! », avec des codes qui s'inscrivirent directement dans ma montre et qui me renseignèrent sur le renégat. Une photo de lui s'afficha et je sus qu'il se trouvait a quelques kilomètres de moi, en clair on allait bientôt le rencontrer... Je me retournai vers Sting qui ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard et puisque je n'avais mais alors aucune envie de répondre à sa question je lui donnai une réponse évasive.

« C'est quelqu'un que, crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu évites !

Et que toi tu croises c'est ça ?, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Oui c'est a-peu-prés ça..., acquiesçai-je surprise qu'il est compris ça

Eh bien alors il ne faut pas que je l'évite !

Hein ?! Et pourquoi ça ?

Ben, parce que si je l'évite et bien je ne pourrai pas te défendre contre lui !

Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi ?, lançai-je peut-être un peu trop méchamment

Et pourquoi pas ?, répondit-il sèchement. »

Il croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine, signe qu'il n'était pas content et n'avait pas aimé mes propos. Je réalisai que ce que j'avais dit pouvait paraître prétentieux et que ça avait dut blesser Sting. Mais bon après tout c'était vrai, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce retrouver en tête a tête avec cet homme. Et même si je devais devenir désagréable il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre.

« Parce que tu ne pourras rien faire devant lui tout simplement !

Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi toi tu pourrais et pas moi ?, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de « pourquoi »

Parce que tu n'as pas les armes pour !, cirai-je perdant mon sang-froid

De quelles armes tu parles ?, me piégea-t-il content de m'avoir eue »

Zut ! Je m'étais faite avoir ! Et en beauté ! Je n'avais plus que deux chois maintenant : soit je lui révélai quelque chose de top secret soit je le laissai m'aider... Mais dans tous les cas je lui dévoilais une part de la vérité... Ou alors je contournais la question et le laissait se débrouiller avec ça ! Je choisis cette option et remballai Sting.

« D'aucune en ce qui te concerne. »

Sting n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car Erza nous appela. Et comme personne n'était assez fou pour défier l'autorité d' Erza il fut lui aussi obligeait de lui obéir. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les deux vers le bar qui était décidément le lieu de réunion sure ce bateau. Nous étions les deniers ce qui n'échappa pas à Mira qui ne pus s'empêcher des tas et des tas de truc sur Sting et moi. Erza fut contente de voir que tout le monde avait suivit ses ordres (c'est pas comme si on avait le choix de toute façon), et ce retourna vers le maître qui s'adressa à chacun d'entre nous.

-« Nous approchons de la prochaine île, mais nous sommes pas les seuls. En effet les pirates de la guilde Tartaros ont eu aussi réussi à obtenir la carte et ils se dirigent vers la même île que nous. C'est pour ça que je vous demanderai d'être prudent car nous savons tous de quoi ils sont capables. »

A l'entente du nom de cette guilde, il y eu un élan de protestation, « Tartaros » ne devait pas être beaucoup appréciée... Puis l'ambiance redevint vite festive et tout le monde fêta l'arrivée proche à la seconde île. Comme d'habitude quand Fairy Tail fête quelque chose, il y eu des bagarres et de l'alcool qui coula a flot. Pour ma part je décidai de me coucher tôt pour être en forme pour demain et pour affronter les dangers de cette deuxième île. Pour une fois je n'eus aucune visite de Sting qui sûrement fâché me laissa dormir tranquille.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit mais j'attends d'avoir fais le 8 avant de le mettre.<p> 


End file.
